


Aftermath of the Pirates

by Fizzkiz



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fizzkiz/pseuds/Fizzkiz
Summary: I honestly just wrote this to get some emotions out. I mean, it worked, so I mean?? Lil vent fic.Its just about some of the aftermath of when Dionysus met the pirates. Well not met, but you know what I mean.->Theres a reference or two to assault, since that happened in the myth!<-





	Aftermath of the Pirates

Dionysus looked at the mess around him. It was around one he assumed, because of where the sun was placed in the sky. His brother, Apollo, surely would be there flying his chariot. 

He looked around the boat. Vines lay scattered around. He was completely alone. Holes were scattered around the deck, and claw marks were now where the captian had been. He shuddered. 

He then looked overboard. Some vines were scattered in the water. There was no sign of the old pirates. Good. He shook his head, turning back and walking across the deck to the end of the boat.

The only sounds he heard were of the ocean and his bare feet against wood plank. He looked across the ocean, wondeirng where he was. He was in his uncles domain now, thats all he knew. 

He wasn't a sailor, pirate, or wayfinder. He didn't know the first thing about sailing. He didn't know how he even got here. He didn't want to be here.

Anxiety washed over him. His heart started to beat faster. He got shaky. His breathing quickened. He looked around again. Ocean. No land in sight.

How was he supposed to get out of here? He was barely in control of his godly abilities. He mainly knew how to make wine. And to summon grapes and vines. Even then, sometimes that was iffy. 

He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He was stranded here until this boat somehow washed up against land. He was alone. 

Alone with his thoughts. Alone with the marks they'd left on him. Alone with the horrible things they'd done to him. He closed his eyes, putting his hands on his face.

Images flashed in his mind. He opened his eyes again, letting out a small whimper. He didn't want to be here. 

He went and sat down by a barrel. He put his elbows on his knees and his hands in his hair. He shook his head gently.

It felt like he was loosing his mind. He didn't know what in the Hades he had done to those pirates. He'd driven them mad. In sheer panic, he'd lost all control.

He had been trying to do something. He wanted to get the ropes off. And to hurt them. But...not like that. No. Definately not. 

He felt like he was suffocating. He wanted to get out of here. It was like walls were closing in on him. Being in this confined space, with endless water surrounding him. There wasn't a way out. He was gonna be stuck here. For gods knows how long.

Why was this happening to him? Why now? All he had been doing was taking a well deserved nap on the beach. Next thing he knew he was on this ship. He'd woken up here. 

He wanted Pheresphone. Or Hermes. But they weren't here. He wanted somebody to tell him that it was going to be okay. That nothing could hurt him anymore. He wanted to be held. And a shoulder to cry on. A sense of protection.

The world was spinning. He was dizzy. He could feel himself shaking. 

"Calm down." He thought this to himself.  
"You're going to pass out if you dont."

He needed water. His throat felt dry and scratchy. He scrambled to his feet, feeling like he had just ran a marathon.

He walked over to one of the barrels. He didn't know what was in them. 

He opened one of them. Food. He didn't want food. He wanted water.

Water. Thats what surrounded him. What was keeping him in this prison.

Tears formed in his eyes. 

His hands clenched into fists.

He punched a pole. 

Instant pain shot from his hand down his arm.

"Gods DAMN IT!" He shouted this, stumbling back.

He held his hand, his knuckles turning a golden color as bits of ichor trickled out of scratches on them.

Nothing seemed to be going his way today. 

He let out a shaky sigh, flexing his hand a bit to see if anything was broken. Luckily, nothing was.

At least one thing went right.

He adjusted his leopard printed skirt. He wasn't wearing a shirt. It was summer. It was warm outside. Besides, he had planned on traveling across Greece, going through forests and fields. Perhaps he would've hung out with some nymphs snd saytrs.

But now he couldn't. He was stuck here. Stuck feeling dirty. Stuck feeling alone and afraid. Stuck with nobody but himself.

He wanted out. 

He let a sob escape his lips.

He held his face in his hands and wept. He didn't know how long he stood there crying. It felt like hours.

Eventually he'd sat and leaned against the pole he'd punched. He looked up at the sky. Artemis would be bringing the moon up soon...

He drifted off to a scattered sleep. His thoughts were everywhere in his dreams. He kept waking up and falling back asleep, only to repeat that process again. It was chilly outside, since he was surrounded by only water.

He found himself waking up again. He drousily looked up at the sky. Stars littered across it like freckles. He stared up at it, feeling some sense of comfort. Thats the thing he'd been sleeping under for months.

Eventually he found the strength to get up. He had drained himself from crying. His throat screamed for water even more now.

He put his arms up on the ledge of the ship and stared down at the black water.

He sighed.

"I know we haven't talked much..." He started talking to the water. 

"But...I'd really appreciate it if you could help me out right now, Uncle 'Seidon This is your kingdom. Not mine. I don't know how to navigate it." He shook his head

"Hades, I barely know how to swim." He paused, blinking once or twice.

"I just wanna get out of here."

"I...I just wanna go home."

Tears fell into the water, sending small ripples across its once calm surface. 

Dionysus hid his face in his hands. He was cold, thirsty, and alone. He just wanted some form of comfort.

He soon felt a hand against his shoulder.

He turned his head

He was greeted by a warm smile from a man he recognized. He had a long-ish brown beard and brown, straight hair to match. He was pale, and had sparkling aquamarine eyes. He had white robes that wrapped around his shoulder and drapped behind his back, finally wrapping around his waste. 

Dionysus had a double take. He jumped, causing the man to be a bit surprised. 

"Wh-" Thats all he managed to sputter out

The man let out a hearty laugh. 

"Long time no see, nephew." 

Dionysus couldn't believe his eyes. His uncle had answered his words of sorrow.

"I-.." He was at a loss for words, but he managed to find his voice again.

"You answerd..." His eyes filled up with emotion as he stared up at the tall man

"Of course I did. How could I stand by and watch you waste away?" He had one hand on his hip now, the other still gently placed on Dios shoulder.

He was filled with emotion. 

"I-Im sorry. I didn't mean to bother you- I just felt so scared and alone, and I figured-"

He was hushed by his uncle.

"Dearest Dionysus. Theres no need to apologize. Even us gods find ourselves struggling and in need of help. I could have ignored your calls, but I have chosen to come and help. You are my nephew, after all. And we can't have the newest Olympian being stranded on some slave ship."

Dionysus only nodded in response, tears in his eyes.

"Lets get you to Olympus, shall we? I think Hera is out today..."

Dionysus braced himself for the short trip.

In a blink of an eye, they were in the throne room.

His father sat on the largest throne, talking to his brother Apollo.

They both looked over at him, and Apollos eyes widened.

They were most definately surprised to see him here, with Poseidon of all people.

Apollo ran over to him. 

Poseidon shared a look with him, nodded, and walked over to his elder brother.

Apollo hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Dionysus-"

He held him out at arms length, examining him.

"Why are you back on Olympus so early?? What-"

He noticed the marks scattered around his neck and shoulders.

"What...happened."

His voice got more stern and demanding. Yet it was still soft. He looked him in the eyes and awaited an answer.

He stared into his vibrant blue eyes. Everything came flooding back at once, and he broke down.

Tears started streaming down his cheeks. He hiccuped and sobbed, leaning foreward and wrapping his arms around Apollo.

Apollo hugged him back. He felt his little brother nuzzle against him, his body convulsing with sobs.

"Hey, hey..." He said this quietly, stroking his hair.

Dionysus was sobbing uncontrollably at this point. He felt Apollos grip tighten on him. 

He heard footsteps approach him and Apollo. He looked up, his vision blurry from tears. 

His father looked back at him. He had a worried look on his face. In between the worry anger showed. 

Dionysus clung onto Apollo. He didn't know what Zeus wanted. He felt uneasy. 

Zeus sighed, sharing a look with Apollo.

"Dionysus, look...we want to know what happened." His voice had a...soft tone for once? It wasn't his booming, demanding voice he normally had.

"Hera isn't here. She won't be until sunrise. I know you two don't get along."

Yeah. 'Don't get along' isn't a strong enough word. More like 'She wants to kill him for no reason, so he avoided her at all costs.'

"I want to know what happened. You were supposed to be out of here until you crossed Greece. But you appeared here with your uncle. But for what reason?"

Dionysus looked into his icy blue eyes. He felt Apollo gently rub his back. He hiccupped, letting out another quiet sob.

He managed to find words. To explain. It all. Every single last detail. Every little word, petname, and insult he had been called. Everything they did to him. Everything.

Zeus had a clouded look by the end of it. Apollo had just hugged him tighter.

"Madness..." Zeus muttered this, surprised at the ability. He looked at his small, feeble son. Him? Able to do that?

Apollo glared at him. "Shut it, Dad. He already feels bad enough."

"My apologies." He looked around the room, thinking to himself. 

Dionysus had hid his face back against Apollo. His sobbing had died down to quiet crying. He was exhausted. He needed water and proper sleep.

"You shouldn't go back down tonight. Until sundown of tomorrow, you shall stay on Olympus. We'll keep you in a place unbeknownst to my wife." He looked at the pitiful sight that was his son and sighed.

"Theres a spring for you to clean yourself in, and nymphs that can show you where you're to sleep. I will have your brother Hermes bring you food, for hes the best at being unseen."

Dionysus nodded against Apollo. He could feel himself dosing off.

 

That morning, he cleansed himself, ate, and drank water and nectar. Hermes had tended to him and made sure he was okay. He had almost had an aneurysm when he had found out what had happened. 

Luckily, Dionysus managed to calm him down.

At sundown of the next day, Hermes escorted him back to Greece. 

"You're sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, Hermes."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Hermes."

"Good. You slept, ate, drank. You're healthy again. Stay that way."

"I will, Hermes..." Dionysus said this wearily. 

Dionysus gave him a quick hug and waved goodbye, walking away.

"Dont be afraid to holler if you need me!!" Hermes yelled this to him

"I wont!" Dionysus yelled back, and with that he set out once again.


End file.
